


devour you

by heartw0rms



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 04:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19143871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartw0rms/pseuds/heartw0rms
Summary: The problem with mating season, Inuyasha thinks, is that his demonic instincts make him crave irrational things. Like Naraku, pinned back against a tree by Inuyasha's claws, one of Inuyasha's hands wrapped around his enemy's dick. All because the scent of the spider demon in heat makes his beast stupid and dizzy with lust.





	devour you

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty much pure filth and i don't apologize.

The problem with mating season, Inuyasha thinks, is that his demonic instincts make him crave irrational things. Like Naraku, pinned back against a tree by Inuyasha's claws, one of Inuyasha's hands wrapped around his enemy's dick. All because the scent of the spider demon in heat makes his beast stupid and dizzy with lust.

Naraku scrapes his teeth against the juncture of Inuyasha's neck and shoulder in a terrifyingly intimate mockery of marking, and Inuyasha seizes his face and shoves him back  _ hard _ against the tree. "Try and mark me again and I swear I'll rip your dick off," Inuyasha growls. He gives the appendage in question a harsh, warning squeeze.

"You're bluffing," Naraku says, but Inuyasha doesn't miss his full-body shiver and the way his eyelids flutter to half-mast. "Besides, I'd just regenerate."

"Don't tell me you're fucking getting off on this," Inuyasha snarls with disgust, and Naraku is crazy enough to tilt his head back and laugh in his face. 

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut the fuck up or I'll  _ make you _ shut up," Inuyasha's says, jerking his hand on Naraku's cock roughly until his laughter turns into a drawn-out moan. "Shut your mouth or I'll fill it with my cock. I'll shove you to your knees and make you  _ choke  _ on my knot."

"Do you want me to kneel for you?" Naraku asks in a voice that has all the blood in Inuyasha's body travel to his cock in a rush. Naraku is on his knees and extracting Inuyasha's dick from his hakama before the dog demon can process that it is happening. Naraku's warm, humid breath fans over the surface of Inuyasha's cock with every exhale, and Inuyasha's hands reach out without permission to trace his cheekbones. Inuyasha barely notices the spark of cruelty in Naraku's gaze as he sits ready and waiting for him to fuck his mouth. 

Naraku leans forward and breathes, "I am not going to humiliate myself like this for a mediocre excuse for a half-demon like you." He gives a mocking lick to the tip of Inuyasha's cock and tears Inuyasha's fingers off of his face. He rises gracefully back to his feet with a self-satisfied look in his eyes.

Inuyasha crowds Naraku up against the tree and fists their cocks together in short, rough strokes. He fists his other hand in Naraku's stupid, perfect hair and  _ yanks,  _ and the sound Naraku makes is pure heaven. Inuyasha can barely tell the difference between hatred and arousal where they simmer low and tight and burning in his gut. He wants to hurt Naraku. He really fucking wants to hurt him.

"I hate you. I really, really fucking hate you, he babbles, burying his face in Naraku's neck. "Why the fuck do you have to smell so good?" His unnatural scent, like a thousand different demons held together by black magic, has mellowed into something more like rotting leaves and rich earth once he started to absorb higher level demons. "What the fuck do you get out of this anyways?" He asks plaintively.

"Entertainment. A quick fuck. Blackmail." Inuyasha can practically taste his satisfaction. "You're boring me. Give it to me rougher than -  _ ah!" _ Inuyasha seizes him by the neck and digs his claws in and Naraku goes still, panting. He pulls his claws away and everything in his head goes quiet as he zones in on those five sluggishly bleeding puncture wounds. Naraku's blood smells amazing and he needs to taste it, he needs to taste  _ him. _

It's an explosion of tangy flavor on his tongue, and he can barely restrain himself from marking Naraku. His beast insists the spider demon has very attractive qualities for a potential mate - powerful, clever, tenacious,  _ delicious _ \- and the horror he feels at discovering his teeth are ghosting across Naraku's neck seems very far away and unimportant. "Stop it, this is your fault,  _ what are you fucking doing to me," _ he mumbles into Naraku's skin.

"Nay, these are your own instincts," Naraku says, but he pries Inuyasha's mouth away from his neck. "Being mated to you would be a disaster. Now  _ keep your hand moving _ or I may just decide you aren't worth my time," he says acidly, punctuating the statement with thrust of his cock into the slackened grip of Inuyasha's fingers. 

"Stop complaining," he snaps, resuming the rhythm of rough, fast strokes, "I bet I'm - nngh - the only one you could convince to rut with you. I know what being a half-demon is like. There ain't a lot of potential rutting partners."

"You underestimate my charisma," Naraku says dangerously. "I could fuck anyone I choose. You're just convenient." Inuyasha's ears flatten against his head. He didn't expect any better but he doesn't want to have to listen to it.

"Shut up, just shut up and kiss me, if that's not too humiliating for you," Inuyasha demands. Naraku looks shaken by the request for a fraction of a second before it's smothered away. He hauls Inuyasha in by the hair, and kisses him, and Inuyasha is lost in a head rush. Naraku is a methodical, demanding kisser, applying just enough pressure to hurt as he coaxes Inuyasha's mouth open.  He tries not to think about how good it feels, Naraku's tongue in his mouth, their cocks rubbing together all sticky with precum. He can almost forget about the shame and self-disgust lurking beneath the lust that's taken leave of his senses.

He wonders what Naraku looks like when he comes, and then he doesn't have to wonder any more. Naraku breaks the kiss with a stifled moan and he arches backwards until his head cracks against the tree, his claws seizing into Inuyasha's shoulders. The feeling of his cum drenching Inuyasha's cock in warm wet spurts is absolutely filthy. Inuyasha drinks in the look of dazed bliss on his face and thinks smugly,  _ I put that there. _

He may not like Naraku but his beast certainly does, and in this moment it's impossible to resist the impulse to bury his face in Naraku's neck and smother him with his scent and warn all the other demons to keep their hands off. He breathes in their combined scent of sweat and sex and blood and cum, nuzzling Naraku helplessly. It's like it's an elixir designed to keep the most primal parts of his brain content.

"Stop that," Naraku mumbles, pushing Inuyasha's face away. "Staking your claim serves no purpose. I intend to wash your scent away once we go our separate ways." Inuyasha can't help the growl that crawls up his throat.

"Don't growl at me, it's barbaric," Naraku says languidly. He reaches out to take Inuyasha's dick in his hand. "Would you like to fuck me?" He asks curiously. 

"What?" Inuyasha's brain stalls. "Are you... offering? 

"No." Naraku gives a pointed tug to his dick. "I said, would you  _ like _ to fuck me?" Ah. Dirty talk. Naraku must be touched in the head, riling his beast up further in his lust-addled state.

"Yes," Inuyasha grinds out. "I'd take you right here, right now, with fucking spit for lube, the second that I thought you'd let me." Pleasure blooms across Naraku's face. Inuyasha can imagine it, using his fingers until he is stretched and spit-sticky, and then sinking into velvet heat. Watching Naraku fight for his usual cruel composure.

"You'd make it hurt, wouldn't you. Give it to me fast and hard, harder than you thought that I could take. And then I'd ask you for it even harder." Naraku's hand on Inuyasha's dick speeds up and he arches into the touch.

"Yeah, I'd ram you up against that fucking tree and make you fucking look at me, so there was nowhere for you to run. You always fucking run away..." He wants it, oh how he wants it. He wants Naraku clinging to him, legs shaking, incoherent, every mask and manipulation stripped away. He wants Naraku as lost to his instincts as he is right now. "And yeah, you want me to hurt you? I'd make you see stars. I'd make you  _ beg _ for my knot."

"Would you punish me, then? For every time I've hurt you? Fuck me until I regret every manipulative thing I've ever done?" He sounds honestly curious. "And let's get one thing straight," he hisses,  _ "I don't beg." _

"I'm not gonna punish you during sex, or we'd be here all year," Inuyasha snaps. He doesn't want to think about Kikyō or anything else right now. "I'd knot you until you were so full of my cum you were swollen and dripping, and then I'd knot you again. I'd fill you so full of my seed that if you were a bitch you'd be pregnant for sure." He thinks about it, Naraku, tied to him until his knot goes down, the intimacy, the proximity, and part of it terrifies him like nothing else but that's lost beneath a rush of bone-deep arousal and approval. He can feel himself teetering on the edge, Naraku's sure strokes bringing him closer and closer to the white-hot bliss of orgasm.

"Who says I can't conceive," Naraku smiles. Inuyasha can barely process it through the daze.

"What...?"

"I am, after all, a shapeshifter. Is that what you want, Inuyasha?" Naraku asks. Do you want to mark me? To fuck me against this tree so hard that I carry your pups? To breed me with no regard to the consequences? You would be mine and I would be yours and it would be tangible. Indelible. Not something that you could ever escape." Inuyasha can't help but whimper. Naraku knows exactly which cracks to press on so that he shatters. Naraku's breathy voice, his talented grip on his cock sends him cresting over a blindingly bright edge. He whites out and for a moment he feels impossibly safe, cradled in the arms of a mate who is willing to give him everything he needs. 

Then reality crashes down on him. He comes back to himself in increments and Naraku is inches away, wearing an extremely self-satisfied expression. Inuyasha goes stiff in his hold, trembling all over. He feels like his guts have been cut out with a rusty sword. He can't believe he just got off to the thought of Naraku  _ bearing his pups. _ Something must be wrong with him. Naraku is still  _ holding his dick  _ and their smell is  _ all over each other _ and part of him is still insisting that this is perfect, this is right, even as Naraku looks at him like an experiment that he just broke exactly the right way. He wants to be sick on the ground.

"I need to, um... go now," he manages. It comes out a little shaky. He is immeasurably glad that Naraku finished first because he definitely wouldn't have managed to stick around and help him get off. Naraku reaches out a hand as if to touch one of the locks of hair that frames Inuyasha's face and says,

"Wait, you don't have to leave yet, we could go another round-" he observes the skittish way that Inuyasha backs away as if his touch is poison and he lets his hand fall. "Never mind." Inuyasha watches the last of the light go out of his eyes but he can't bring himself to care. 

He tucks himself back into his hakama and sets his clothing to rights. He feels dizzy and  _ wrong, _ and he needs that desperate little part of himself that's insisting he's abandoning his mate to curl up and die somewhere. He stalks out of the clearing, determined to forget this, to forget the sounds Naraku made, to forget the way they smell together, to forget how  _ safe _ he felt for that singular, terrifying moment. 

"Do you really think you can walk away and delude yourself into thinking this never happened?" Naraku calls after him, words cold as frost. "Try to thwart me as I gather the jewel shards and I'll tell your friends about  _ this." _ He punctuates his words by lifting the hand covered in Inuyasha's come to his mouth and licking it. 

"They'll never believe you," Inuyasha snarls over his shoulder. 

"But they will start to doubt," Naraku smiles, sinister and self-assured.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if people want more i might write more


End file.
